


Abraços e Carinhos

by Damyi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damyi/pseuds/Damyi
Summary: Minho sempre gostou de ser mimado com abraços e carinhos, uma pena que seu inicio no SHINee não teve tanto carinho, mas ele criou seu caminho, até conseguir seus carinhos.





	Abraços e Carinhos

Minho sempre foi um menino doce e mimado de atenção principalmente graças aos membros do Super Junior que o mimavam como ninguém dentro da SM, logicamente parte da culpa também recaia sobre os membros do TVXQ, isso desde que entrou na SM como treine e conseguiu a atenção dos grupos sêniores, mas dentro do SHINee não era bem assim no inicio, primeiramente Key e Minho entraram em confronto imediato assim que se conheceram, depois Jonghyun que adorava implicar com o mais novo, e com a entrada de Taemin o pouco de mimo que vinha de Jinki por ser o maknae na época se transferiu para o mais novo, não que Minho se ressentisses disso, nunca, até ele mesmo o mimava.

Só que Minho sempre gostou de aconchego, de abraços e cafunés, ele gostava do contato físico com as pessoas que ele convivia. Então ele sentia falta dessa atenção dentro do seu grupo que ele conseguia vindo dos grupos sêniores.

Minho não se abateu por isso, então ele começou a cavar seu caminho por atenção dentro de seu grupo, sempre iniciando o contato com seus membros.

Ele passou a dar abraços em Jinki e gostou de como o mais velho o passou a retribuir encaixando o rosto em seu pescoço, com Jonghyun ele passou a pegar em suas mãos quando podia e desde o começo o baixinho lhe retribuía acariciando com o polegar o dorso de sua mão automaticamente assim que Minho encostava nele, e isso acalmava Minho, ele é Kibum adquiriram certa possessividade um como o outro, era automático como as mãos de Minho deslizavam para os ombros ou cintura de Kibum e o corpo de Kibum se apoiava no de Minho quando estavam perto e por fim tinha Taemin, o mais novo era difícil, o rapaz era tímido e sempre se esquivava dos avanços de Minho, mas um dia ele não fugiu quando Minho o abraçou e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha, e Minho descobriu que o maknae gostava de beijos, ele sempre corava e soltava um sorriso bonito quando Minho depositava um beijo em sua bochecha ou em sua testa.

E conforme os anos passavam, mais o contato físico entre Minho e seu grupo crescia. E não era mais uma questão de Minho ir atrás de seus carinhos eles vinham até si.

OT5~~~OT5~~~OT5

Eles estavam embarcando para um show nos EUA, era o primeiro show deles fora da Ásia e todos estavam muito nervosos, mas era visível o quanto Minho era o mais nervoso entre eles, o menino sempre alegre e falante estava calado e e tenso e parecia querer se afundar na poltrona do avião.

Jonghyun, vendo isso pediu para trocar de lugar com Taemin, já que o rapaz mal prestava atenção em Minho enquanto jogava em seu DS. Jonghyun sorriu para Minho e pegou sua mão fazendo círculos em seu dorso, apoio a cabeça no ombro do mais novo e começou a cantarolar uma melodia baixinha e suave para Minho.

Jonghyun gostava de implica com Minho, sim, assim como Minho gostava de implica consigo, mas isso era algo deles, os dois sempre estavam ali para se apoiar, Minho sempre seria um ombro amigo para Jonghyun quando ele precisasse chorar e Jonghyun sempre estaria ali para acalmar Minho quando ele precisasse.

Com o tempo Minho foi se acalmando e estava menos tenso, mas mesmo assim as mãos continuavam unidas com o mais velho fazendo um carinho suave em Minho e eles começaram a conversar baixinho nada mais que um mero sussurro, uma conversa simples só pra tirar da cabeça se seu dongsang o peso do grande show que estava por vir.

OT5~~~OT5~~~OT5

Era manhã de sábado, a primeira que tinha livre depois das promoções do álbum, Minho estava tão cansado que ele poderia dormir por dias seguidos, mas ele acordou, pois naquela manhã haveria um amistoso da seleção da Coreia contra a da Inglaterra e ele queria assistir, ele levantou achando que mais ninguém no dormitório estaria acordado, mas encontrou Jinki na cozinha preparando o que parecia ser o café da manhã.

— Hyung o que está fazendo acordado a essa hora? Ainda é cedo.

— Nada, só não conseguia dormir mais, e você? Achei que fosse dormir por uns dois dias.

— Tem jogo da Coreia hoje.

— Hum...vamos tomar café e assistir o seu jogo. – Falou Jinki colocando duas tigelas com arroz na mesa e uma panela com um pouco de ensopado vermelho e quente.

Minho concordou e eles tomaram café em silencio, os dois ainda pareciam cheios de sono, apesar de estarem acordados enquanto o resto do dormitório dormia.

Depois do café eles se acomodaram no sofá com Jinki deitado no sofá e Minho se acomodando entre suas pernas e com as costas apoiadas no peito do mais velho e seus braços em volta de si, vez ou outra perguntava algo que ele não entendia sobre futebol a Minho, ou apenas passava o nariz sobre a pele do mais novo sentido seu cheiro, o nariz de Jinki passando pelo pescoço de Minho causavam arrepios gostosos em seu corpo e os braços em volta de si lhe davam uma sensação de segurança e aconchego antes que o segundo tempo houvesse terminado Jinki estava dormindo com o nariz enfiado no cabelo de Minho, que já estava acostumado com isso ele sempre dizia gostar do cheiro de Minho.

OT5~~~OT5~~~OT5

Minho e Taemin quando queriam podiam ser tão doces e causar uma crise diabética nos membros da SM Family ou tirá-los completamente do sério, mas definitivamente o pior era quando eles faziam os dois juntos. Depois dos shows do SMTOWN Japan todos estavam em uma pequena festa só pra SM Family no salão do hotel, em comemoração ao sucesso dos shows.

Os dois estavam sentados em um sofá e falavam praticamente sussurrado no ouvido um do outro e pareciam corar vez ou outra entre sorrisinhos e olhares para pontos específicos do salão, estavam adoráveis.

Um desses pontos específicos percebeu a interação entre 2min e achou de bom grado se aproximar da maneira mais sexy e galanteadora possível. Siwon e Yunho, dois dos mais imponentes membros da SM Family se aproximaram de suas agora ‘vítimas’ com os sorrisos mais bonitos possíveis no rosto e cada um beijou a bochecha de um dos dois membros do SHINee sentando-se aos seus lados. Deixando os dois vermelhos e Taemin Tão envergonhado a ponto de esconder o rosto no peito de Minho.

— Hyung’s Taemin é tímido. – Disse Minho passando os braços pelos ombros dele. – Olhem como ele ficou vermelho de vergonha.

Siwon sorriu passando um braço pelo ombro de Minho e dizendo:

— Então nosso Minho também anda tímido, está tão vermelho quando Taemin.

Minho dando-se conta desse fato ficou mais vermelho ainda e as palavras se perderam.

— Fica tão bonito assim Minho-ah – Disse Yunho depositando um selar no pescoço de Minho, fazendo-o arrepiar

— Concordo. – Disse Siwon passando o nariz pela nuca de Minho e deixando um beijo próximo a orelha de Minho, fazendo-o arrepiar mais ainda.

— Minho-Hyung, assim eu fico com ciúmes. – Disse o mais novo percebendo a interação de Minho com seus Hyung’s.

— Não tem que ficar com ciúmes Taeminnie. – Respondeu Yunho – Você pode se aproveitar mais de Minho do que a gente, nos deixe tirar uma casquinha quando podemos.

Ouvindo isso ele sorriu travesso para seus Hyung’s ali e deu um selinho demorado em Minho, deixando um Minho completamente estagnado a sua frente, e fazendo com que um Heechul do meio do salão gritasse, “ESSE É MEU MENINO”.

— Tem razão Hyung’s posso mesmo, aproveitem Minho por enquanto. – Disse Taemin se levantando e indo em direção a Heechul, Yunho e Siwon só puderam sorrir enquanto Minho se tornava mais vermelho que a peruca ruiva que ele havia usado naquele SMTOWN.

OT5~~~OT5~~~OT5

Não demorou muito tempo depois que Kibum e Minho pararam com as brigas para toda a SM Family entender que Kibum era uma pessoa possessiva com o que ‘era seu’.

Durante um dos shows de final de ano, os artistas da SM dividiam um camarim e Minho estava conversando com alguns membros de outros grupos quando Sooyoung se aproximou de Minho e ficou conversando com o rapaz, segurando em seu braço percebendo isso Kibum discretamente se uniu à roda de conversa ficando perto de Minho. Pouco tempo depois o rapaz passou a mão nos braços e discretamente comentou sobre a temperatura estar baixa demais e pouco depois ele tinha um dos braços de Minho sobre seu ombro e o braço cujo o qual Sooyoung estava agarrada agora envolvia a cintura de Kibum, enquanto esse se recostava confortavelmente sobre o peito de Minho e quando Kibum achava que precisava de mais atenção de Minho ele simplesmente reclamava de algo ou fazia alguma manha pra recuperar a atenção de Minho pra si.

— Minho-ah, Bummie está com fome. – Kibum interrompeu uma conversa onde ele achou que Minho estava prestando atenção demais em Sulli.

— Podemos ir comer naquele restaurante que você gosta depois do show – Disse Minho passando o nariz pelo cabelo macio de Kibum que cheirava a chiclete. Kibum concordou passando o nariz pelo pescoço de Minho e depositando um beijo ali.

Depois disso o sorriso de Kibum era vitorioso e desafiador, logicamente que Minho como a criatura doce que era não percebeu isso e continuou a conversar  normalmente com os outros ali,  apesar de sua principal atenção estar em Kibum nos seus braços, e todos ali entenderam o recado de Kibum, assim como boa parte da SM que não encostava em Minho caso Kibum estivesse por perto, a outra metade aprendeu a lição com Taemin durante as comemorações do  SMTwon Japan.

OT5~~~OT5~~~OT5

Uma coisa que todos na SM sabiam era o ponto fraco de Minho, caso quisessem ver um Minho mansinho e derretido em seus braços era só fazer carinho em seu pescoço que o menino virava gelatina.

 E todos na agência faziam questão de usar isso quando pessoas de fora da agência estavam perto de Minho. Como durante um Dream Concert, quando estavam nos camarins e Changmin fez questão de deixar Nichkhun possesso de ciúmes enquanto fazia Minho praticamente ronronar em seus braço enquanto massageava a nuca do mais novo e conversava sussurrado em seu ouvido deixando o ar soprado tocar o pescoço dele, e a situação só piorou pra Nichkhun quando Kyuhyun chegou e passou a sussurrar pra Minho com o nariz em seu pescoço, Minho mal abria os olhos para falar com o rapaz do 2PM nesse ponto, e o pobre Minho ficou muito confuso quando o rapaz saiu do camarim batendo o pé e seus Hyung’s faziam cara de inocência quando Minho perguntou o que tinha acontecido.


End file.
